The Young God Chronicles: Chapter 7
Author's Note Well guys it's been a while but here is chapter 7! Kid Neptune ~~ Got My lil Pikachu here 08:25, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 7 Zeus watched as Kronos drank the sabotaged wine from the pitcher. Kronos seemed to drink it slowly and when he finished he had a satisfied, dreamy look on his face. Zeus's immortal stomach ached at the thought of drinking the stuff that was mixed in with the wine, Metis had told him it was the feces of monsters mixed with mustard. Kronos looked content for a moment, he had a peaceful look on his face then all Tartarus broke loose. Kronos tumbled out of his throne, onto the floor, and became victim to wild spasms and his face started turning purple. The other titans immediately crowded around him in worry, Zeus and Metis just stood in their corner waiting for Zeus’ siblings to start popping out. "It's happening!" said Metis excitedly. Even though Kronos was in unimaginable pain he still managed to speak. "Every- Everyone back away!" Everyone slowly followed his commands. Kronos started to quake.. Kronos' mouth opened as wide as the sky. Out came the scariest person Zeus had ever seen. He seemed to appear right before them. The titans backed farther away from their king in fear of the new person. The person who was only a teenage boy had greasy, black hair, black eyes, and a scowl that would send 20 different monsters crying for their mothers. He was tall and handsome and seemed to be radiating fear, he appeard to be five years older than Zeus. The boy moved over a step and out came another person this time a girl. The girl had to be the most beautiful thing Zeus had ever seen, she was tall, elegant, and graceful. The girl had beautiful long, chocolate brown hair and a presence that seemed to command authority. Metis seemed to notice Zeus' drooling over the girl. "That's your sister!" said Metis jealously. "What? I was just admiring her beauty. What do you care?" asked Zeus "Nothing I'm just saying is all." Metis replied evenly. "Alright." Zeus stopped in his tracks. While Zeus and Metis were having their pointless conversation another boy had appeared. What shocked Zeus the most was that he seemed to look very similar to himself, Metis seemed to notice it too. He seemed to be no more than 2 years older than Zeus. He had green eyes, jet black hair, and his aura seemed to say Shut up because I'm not listening. Just a look at him and you could tell he was a free spirit and couldn't be controlled by anyone. The next person out was a girl of equal beauty to the first one that came out. She had lustrous, black hair and brown intimidating eyes she looked like the oldest out of them all. Zeus forgot there was one more child until, from Kronos' limp body, a flame appeared. Out of the flame stepped a girl that was left from it was 10 times as beautiful as Zeus's other sisters.She had long brown hair and fire red eyes, she was as scary as she was beautiful. Kronos appeared to be getting better after he threw up the last girl. That is until he tried to get up. A violent spazim hit him and a huge boulder came out of his mouth. "What's the meaning of this!" bellowed Atlas. "It's time to go!" whispered Metis. "Right!" agreed Zeus. Zeus rushed to where his siblings were standing. He turned and addressed the titan council. "You all know me as Komistis. You should now know it as a disguise." Gasps of betrayal went through the council and the servants. "Who I really am is that boulder. The one you see on the ground, that was my fate as I am the last son of Kronos. I am Zeus!" He exclaimed dramatically. Kronos had slowly crawled over to the other titan who helped their king up. He looked at Zeus in wonder. He seemed to have healed and he had a smug look on his face. "Zeus!?" Kronos said with a sarcastic tone. Zeus nodded bravely. "Tell me this my boy. What did you expect to accomplish by this? You didn't think you could take on the titan council did you boy?" "He doesn't think we could, he knows we will." said Metis coming to stand by Zeus' side. This time the gasps and looks of betrayal were from everyone. "Daughter of my brother, you dare defy me?" Kronos spoke Metis smiled smuggly and looked down on her old king. "Your rule has come to a end!" Zeus said. "You sealed your own fate when you swallowed my five siblings and the boulder whom you thought was me." They were going to have to escape and soon too. If not the titans would rally and destroy them. Once they escaped, Rhea would stay as their spy inside the castle. She would tell them battle plans and weapons stock and all that. "Your mother, Gaea, is on our side Kronos!" said Zeus while backing away from the council. "So like your father Ouranos you too shall be over thrown by your children." "Now!" called out Metis. At that moment the floor under the seven immortals feet disappeared and they fell into some unknown place. Right before Zeus was out of ear shot he heard Kronos bellow. "Atlas , Hyperion, take your men and search every inch of this castle, top to bottom!" roared Kronos. "Yes my lord." They said together. Category:Thesonofneptune101 Category:The Young God Chronicles Category:Chapter Page